workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP PKMN MSTR Timeline
__TOC__ *Harry Potter was reborn as the son of Giovanni, Viridian City Gym Leader and Boss of Team Rocket. Harry grew up proving himself very intelligent and committed himself to being the best Trainer he could be. When he was ten, he had the highest exam scores in history and could have already went to college. Journey's Begin/Indigo League *Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak begin their journeys; two months after Harry began his. *Harry was given all three Kanto starters by Giovanni, who purchased them from a certified & popular Breeder. Harry traveled to the forests near Pallet Town to catch a Pidgey and caught a Level-9 with his Charmander in their first battle together. Harry was attacked by a Spearow and stunned it and caught it; Death compelled it to attack to push his master to higher-levels of skill and power. Harry arrived at the nearby lake and went swimming with a Bubble-Head Charm. Harry caught one Gyarados by letting another do the work for him and then defeated the other with an Aerial Ace from Spearow. *Harry returned to Viridian City to heal his Pokemon and put an offer on the International Trade network to trade off the weaker Gyarados and then went into Viridian Forest in search of a Pikachu. Harry caught a Pidgeotto, Shiny Ariados, and a Noctowl and battled other trainers 1on1; leveling up his starters to level 6. Harry used the Point-Me spell to locate a Pikachu, which was injured, and healed it and asked him if he wanted to join him, and Pikachu allowed himself to be captured. *Harry began training his team up to level fifteen, and traded his LVL 24 Gyarados for a Dratini, and his shiny Ariados for a Kingdra, Gengar, Onix, Elekid, and Alakazam. Pewter City Gym Challenge *Harry easily defeated Brock's Onix and Geodude, partly due to Brock's inexperience. Cerulean City Gem Challenge *Harry easily defeated the Cerulean Sisters and insulted them, much to Gary Oak's amusement. Harry and Gary befriended each other and debated Pokemon. *Harry defeated A.J; giving A.J 98 wins and 1 loss. Harry began emulating A.J's physical strengthening methods to better his Pokemon. Harry continued training his Pokemon hard Vermilion City Gym Challenge *Harry's Graveler easily defeated Surge's Pikachu, but had to Self-Destruct to defeat Voltorb. Steelix easily defeated Raichu, with Raichu having never stood a chance. Harry was awarded the Thunder Badge and 3000 Pokedollars. *Harry met up with Gary Oak at the Pokemon Center and they talked. Harry had been searching for Mega Evolution stuff. Caught four Tentacruel and over a dozen Gyarados to trade. *Harry challenged Lance, the Johto Champion, and did okay, defeating his Gyarados and Dragonite, but had his team swept aside easily. Harry massively strengthened his Pokemon through training & acquired a Magby, Scyther, Houndoom, and Rhyhorn, and trained them all. Saffron City Gym Challenge *Harry demonstrated his own psychic abilities and guided his Pokemon to victory, getting a nose bleed. Espeon was easily defeated by Houndoom, shocking Sabrina with the brutality. Mr. Mime was easily defeated. Abra defeated Houndoom after a brief but intense fight **Harry's Pokemon easily defeated Erica and won him the Rainbow Badge. **Five Badges won. **Harry began teaching his Pokemon moves like Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon. Fuchsia City Gym Challenge *Harry's Pokemon easily defeated Koga's, with Harry finding Koga unimpressive & having Golem Self-Destruct on Koga's last Pokemon. 6k Pokedollars won. **Six Badges won. *Traveled to Evolution Mountain and acquired a lot of Evolution Stones, a little gold & silver, and a Pidgetite Mega Evolution stone. Saved a village from a Snorlax and another from two rival gyms who acted like gangs, and caught an Electabuzz and Scyther. *Went to Grampa Canyon and caught an Aerodactyl, 2 Kabutops, 2 Omastars, 2 Kabuto, and 2 Omanyte. Gained a lot of fossils, Mega Evo Stone for Aerodactyl, more gold and silver, and publicly announced his loot and his interest in rebuilding the species. Harry apparated to Cinnabar Island. Cinnabar City Gym Challenge *Harry located Blaine in his disguised form and challenged him to an official battle. Blastoise defeated Rhydon with trickery and Magmar by reading Blaine's mind and having Blastoise use Hydro Cannon. Blaine surrendered after realizing that Harry was a prodigy who could perform a team-sweep. Harry gave Blaine a Magmarizer as thanks for Blaine's advice and went to defeat every trainer he could find. Harry ended up training on a nearby island for actual progress. Made a lot of money and gained 56 wins. *Harry met Ash Ketchum and wasn't at all impressed, reading his mind to learn just how pathetic Ash was. Harry's Charizard did a team-sweep on Ash's three Pokemon until Ash forfeited before using Bulbasaur. Gary Oak challenged Harry next and despite being far more talented than Ash, also had his team-swept aside. Harry gave Gary a hint on finding Blaine and left to go challenge his father. Viridian City Gym Challenge *Harry was eleven years old. *Viridian City, next day. Harry challenged his father, who used the opportunity to try forcing Harry to take his place as heir to Team Rocket, and intended to use Mewtwo as a weapon to achieve it. Giovanni sent out Golem, and Harry, his Kingdra, Kingdra quickly defeated Golem with Water Pulse. Giovanni chose his Nidoqueen as his next Pokemon, which, after a failed attempt to use Thunder, was forced the defensive and then defeated. Giovanni chose his Nidoking next, and it managed to force Kingdra on the defensive and hit it with Thunder. Nidoking was quickly & easily defeated by Harry's Blastoise, which defeated Giovanni's Dugtrio soon after with Hydro Cannon. **Mega Blastoise VS Mewtwo: Giovanni revealed his trump card/secret weapon and was laughed at for his arrogance. Harry revealed his trump card of Mega Evolution and Mega Blastoise overwhelmed Mewtwo with sheer power. After it was beaten and had its armor destroyed, Harry caught it in a reverse-engineered Master Ball and warned his father against crossing him and suggested that he should retire and disband Team Rocket. Harry recalled Blastoise, took the badge he rightfully earned, and teleported away. **Harry won his eight badge. *Harry left to train, but failed to make progress with Mewtwo and it took Mew appearing and taking him under his wing and Harry freeing Mewtwo. Harry found an unclaimed and unowned and built himself an island home, see C3: CTRL+F: Fidelius Charm and Notes section. Harry met with Death to chat and learned that he could make his Pokemon his familiars and achieve something like Bond Phenomenon with time. *Harry confronted Giovanni and Team Rocket and took their Pokemon and took information from Giovanni's mind regarding client & agent names, bases, projects, bank accounts, and locations of evidence for convictions. Harry cast a sleep spell and bound them all in chains, but obliviated Giovanni of the mind invasion. Harry and his Pokemon dealt with Team Rocket's HQ and took hundreds of prisoners. Harry met Looker, agent of the International Police and saw Lance again, and Team Rocket was taken into custody. Since Giovanni's Pokemon weren't stolen and liked Harry, he was allowed to keep them. *Lance was allowed to deal with Will and Karen, Team Rocket affiliated Johto Elite Four members. Harry was allowed to deal with the executives and Vicious, and succeeded. Harry was offered a position in the Johto Elite Four by Lance, who had witnessed his immense skill as a trainer, but politely refused. Harry revealed his Mega Charizard X to an awed Lance and defeated fifty Team Rocket people. Harry kept 1 Bil in family money and was allowed to keep billions in legally owned assets due to both agencies kindness. *Harry began his mines for gold, silver, platinum, coal, and gems. This would later swell his net-worth to greater levels. Indigo Conference *Harry's Charizard swept Mandi's and Ash's team, and sent both away in shame. Pete Pebbleman had his team swept next, followed by Jeanette Fisher. Gary lost to Melissa, but Harry advanced to the Top 16. Harry verbally disciplined Ash Ketchum and defeated Ritchie the next day, but Ritchie forfeited after losing all but one Pokemon. Harry was rudely bumped into and met a trainer named Rick and called him a prick. **Ash placed Top 128 in Indigo Conference. *Assunta dominated by Harry's better trained Pokemon, placing Harry in the Top Two with Rick. *Harry VS Rick: Rick's Sceptile was quickly defeated by Harry's Charizard in a contest of power where Rick's Pokemon came up short. Rick's Swampert was defeated with strategy. Rick's Blaziken was defeated by pure luck while Harry was trying to sacrifice Venusaur to build up Rick's ego and arrogance. All three Hoenn starters beaten. Harry's Golem took charge of the battle and put Zapdos on the defensive, eventually defeating it with Hyper Beam. Moltres was defeated after a short but brutal battle, and a suicide attack in the form of an Explosion from a tired Golem. **Rick realized that Harry was in control and had been playing with him. Harry taunted him, insulted him, and humiliated him in front of all of the regions. Harry publicly unveiled Mega-Evolution to all those watching. After a short and brutal fight that Charizard nearly dominated, Charizard rendered Articuno unable to battle. Harry made history in that only two of his Pokemon fainted during the entire competition, and that he and his Pokemon defeated three Legendary Pokemon. **Rick rage quit being a trainer and threw his six Poke Balls at Harry and gave them to him. Harry became Champion of the Indigo League, won 1M Pokedollars, and the right to challenge the Elite Four and Champion at any time he wishes. All participating trainers receive a Pokemon League Badge to signify their participation in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Training on Hadrian's Retreat *Harry vacationed on his private island to train his intended Johto team. Harry acquired finished acquiring his desired Johto Pokemon, and began adapting technology to the magic rich environment on his island. Robots that cleaned his home, electricity, communications, leisure items; TV's, hot tubs, a sauna, and had a great security system that he was slowly installing. Legendary birds took up residence & began protecting the island and its Pokemon. **Habitat & Breeding Center for Fossil Pokemon established. Johto League Travels *After training more, even devoting time to his Johto League Pokemon, Harry went to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League and had thankfully dull travels. Violet City Gym Battle *Falkner's Hoothoot was one hit by Feraligatr's Ice Beam, but it lost to Falkner's Dodrio's Tri Attack due to the electric element. Pidgeot was quickly beaten by Magcargo and so was Dodrio. **Harry got his first Johto League Badge, the Zephyr Badge. *Near Charicific Valley: Harry encountered Liza and found her very attractive, and became concerned that he was beginning puberty early. Due to Harry and Charizard's Mega-Evolution advantage, and the potential for jealousy, they opted not to travel to Charicific Valley. *Traveled to Azalea Town and learned most places were closed, and had Charizard fly him to a nearby Gym to get his second badge. Goldenrod City Gym Battle *Harry VS Whitney: Ursaring one hit Nidorina and Clefairy. Miltank had her Rollout halted by a Hyper Beam, and was defeated by a Focus Blast. Whitney forgot to conceal her attraction to Harry, and he fled to not allow himself to break. **Harry got his third badge and 3k Pokedollars. Continued Travels *Harry won the Fog, Storm, and Mineral Badge, and trained his Pokemon intensely. All Pokemon Elite Four level in power. **Harry won his fourth, fifth, and sixth badges. **Met Teddie the evil Teddiursa and snapped its neck when it crossed him. Ruins of Alph *Harry met Prof. Foster and Oak and gave his advice after guessing the reason for his invite. Harry and Prof. Oak plan for Oak's visit to his Pokemon preserve, and Harry left to retrieve his Omastar, to have it search for the wild Omanyte and Omastar habitat. Harry swapped Weavile for Omastar and he returned to the Ruins. Harry saw Ash Ketchum again, and Ash was angered to see Harry, who Ash considered a rival and enemy. They traveled to the nearby lake, with Harry flying there separately, and when Ash heard that Harry was up to six badges, he called him a liar. Ash said that he would beat Harry and become Champion, but Harry turned it on him and appointed Brock and Misty as being in charge of his training schedule. *Harry sent his Omastar into the lake to search and was challenged to a Pokemon Battle by Ash, but refused and delayed it until the Silver Conference. Omastar reported back a number near a hundred, and Harry, Oak, and Foster devised means to protect the Omanyte and Omastar. Mahogany Town *Harry encountered Lance near Mahogany town and was all ready to challenge Pryce to a Gym battle, but opted to aid Lance instead. Harry agreed to capture a Red Gyarados and let Lance defeat & capture Team Rocket. Harry caught twenty-five Gyarados while trying to lure out the Red Gyarados. Harry caught the Red Gyarados, and Harry and Lance apprehended Team Rocket; including the scientists, with Harry doing the actual work. *The next day: Harry's Electivire swept Pryce's team, but was hit by Perish Song. Pryce forfeited before Electivire could faint. Harry won the Glacier Badge, his seventh badge. After winning his seventh badge, Harry asked Lance if he wanted to train together after he won his eighth badge, and Lance agreed. Travels to Blackthorn City *Harry had a quick and smooth trip to Blackthorn City, and caught a giant Magcargo and copied Lily's book of magic. Blackthorn City *Harry arrived at Blackthorn City Gym and challenged Clair, learning that Lance had told her that he was coming, and Harry developed an attraction to Clair. Harry's Lapras defeated Clair's Kingdra after a brief but intense battle. Clair's Gyarados was easily defeated, with any damage to Lapras being minor and temporary. Harry made a note to teach Lapras some Electric-type attacks. Dratini left Lapras near fainting with a powerful Thunder attack, but Lapras' Perish Song and failed Ice Beam weakened Dratini further and caused it to faint once Weavile entered battle. *Harry won the Rising Badge and 8k PD. Clair informed Harry that the Silver Conference began in six months and that he would need to register in New Bark Town. Harry was informed that he could hold multiple region Championships, but should exercise caution lest a rule be made. After pointing out that it seemed like she wanted Harry to defeat Lance, and causing her to become somewhat defensive, Harry jokingly offered her the position of his Queen, Mistress of Dragons, and wife; causing Clair to laugh and blush. Harry departs, joking about dating her in the future. Training for Silver Conference *Harry registered for the Silver League and waited until Lance could meet up to train. Harry placed Rick's Hoenn Pokemon, a Giant Magcargo, a Scyther, and twenty weaker Gyarados on International Trade with his wants list for his most sought after Pokemon. This would later help him acquire his sought Pokemon. *Harry's Pokemon grew immensely in power, see C6 for more. Many more Pokemon could Mega-Evolve now. *Harry traded Rick's former Sceptile for a Mudkip, Treecko, Aron, and Swablu. And traded Blaziken for a Torchic, Ralts, Snorunt, and Trapinch. Getting Bagon and Beldum required he trade away Swampert and five Gyarados, respectively. He managed to get an Absol in exchange for one of his Gyarados; superstition was highly beneficial for that. *Harry and Lance trained for five months, until Lance needed to return to his Champion and G-Man duties. Harry was informed of his Dragon Master potential. Harry lost his virginity to a Nurse Joy and planned to begin taking contraception for males. Harry teleported to Hoenn to find fossils and found a Cradily fossil and an Armaldo fossil. Harry searched for Groudon and Kyogre fossils and found one of each. *Harry secretly resurrected Groudon and Kyogre, and Cradily and Armaldo, and many other fossil Pokemon. Silver Conference *Harry dominated pre-screening with no Pokemon fainting and showed superior skill and outperformed all of his opponents; Top 48. Ash Ketchum nearly lost his first battle, but managed the Top 48. Harry briefly talked with Lance and revealed his travels and acquisition of unnamed Pokemon. Lance implied that he might challenge Harry soon to test his strength. *Opening ceremony: Harry, along with the other 47 trainers, lined up and entered the stadium. *Semi-finals: Harry easily defeated Jon Dickson and his other two opponents were both reasonably easy to defeat. Harry noticed Harrison from Littleroot Town's Key Stone, despite Harrison's poor attempt to conceal his secret weapon. Harry, Gary, Ash, and Harrison make it to the Top 16, with the other members of the sixteen. Gary Oak begins contemplating becoming a Professor. *Finals: Harrison first in Top 16 to advance, then Ash VS Gary; Ash barely won, and Harry VS Alex. Harry's Magcargo easily defeated Alex's Heracross and Gyarados. Alex's Scizor was defeated despite a strong and overly ambitious start with a barrage of attacks designed to inflict quick and overwhelming damage and defeat Magcargo with a minor type advantage. Alex's Jolteon was defeated after a failed Thunder Wave, and was beaten into submission. Alex's Ampharos was forced on the defensive and pressured into Mega-Evolving, Tyranitar froze it with Ice Beam, used Giga Impact and then defeated it with a close-rang Hyper Beam. **Harry advanced to the Top 8. *Harrison defeated Ash and his next opponent, and Harry easily won his next two matches. Harry advanced to Top 4 and Top 2. Championship battle: Harrison VS Hadrian *After a short announcement from Pres. Charles Goodshow, the championship match began. Harrison's Kecleon was quickly overwhelmed by Ursaring's speed, ferocity, and power and easily defeated. Hypno was sent out next, but Harrison attempted to return it after Harry sent out Gengar, but was stopped by Mean Look and then dominated by a Shadow Punch and Shadow Ball, and quickly defeated. Harrison sent out Sneasel next, but it was trapped with Mean Look, Harry substituted Gengar for Ursaring and then defeated Sneasel with two Focus Blasts; one briefly halting Sneasel, the other defeating it. *Break: Lance was pleased with Harry's progress and skill. Most watching believed that Harry had already won, but some withheld judgement. Two newest Johto Elite Four intimidated and concerned that if Harry beat them they would be booted from the Elite Four; they wouldn't. Giovanni proud of Harry, but unrepentant and wished that Harry would rebuild Team Rocket and conquer the world. *Charizard VS Steelix: Charizard defeated Steelix in under a minute with a Draco Meteor to disrupt its Sandstorm and movement, was was followed up by a Blast Burn that defeated it. *Lapras VS Mega Blaziken: Blaziken was halted with Psychic, forced to listen to Perish Song, and then hit with a close-range Hydro Pump, and then Sing. Harry & Lapras waited for Mega Blaziken to faint. Harrison's Miltank was easily defeated next. *Harry was presented with his trophy for winning the Silver Conference, 1m Pokedollars, title of: Champion of the Silver Conference, and the right to challenge the Johto Elite Four and Lance at any time he desires. Post Johto League *Harry returned to his island to work and bond with his Hoenn Pokemon. Harry acquired a Togepi and Duskull in trade and got rid of two Gyarados. *Harry had Pokemon Land re-purposed as a festival/tournament grounds and several concerts booked, but he secretly laid the ground-work for Battle City. *Mines productive due to magic and Harry had more wealth to invest. *Harry caught a powerful Lugia and made a note to train his Legendaries as a training exercise and to make them all stronger. Hoenn League Travels *Harry arrived at Littleroot Town with his Charizard, Mudkip, Treecko, Torchic, Ralts, Aron, with him. His Beldum evolved into a Metang and Harry planned to train certain Pokemon ahead of the others. Harry arrived at Petalburg City Gym and challenged Norman and encountered his children May and Max. Harry noticed that May had a crush on him and talked with Max. Harry defeated Norman in a three-on-three Pokemon battle and then quickly left for Rustboro City and to train. *Harry won the Balance Badge. Rustboro City Gym Battle *Grovyle quickly defeated Geodude with Leaf Blade, but Nosepass was more difficult and Grovyle had to use Quick Attack's speed to dodge and then combined it with Leaf Blade, but was also paralyzed despite his victory. **Harry won the Stone Badge. **Harry purchased a PokeNav and Xtransceiver. *All Pokemon trained to LVL 30 or higher. Dewford Town *Harry arrived at Dewford Town and after having his Pokemon checked out, challenged the Dewford Gym. Brawly's Machop was easily beaten by Harry's Gardevoir. When Brawly's Makuhita was sent out, it was quickly restrained and then subjected to Confusion and Moonblast, quickly defeating it and causing Brawly to sigh in annoyance. Brawly stepped forward and unenthusiasticly presented Harry with the Knuckle Badge and 3k Pokedollars was transferred into Harry's account. **Harry won the Knuckle Badge, his third Gym Badge. Granite Cave *Harry dropped his Gardevoir off at the Pokemon Center and went Treasure Hunting in Granite Cave. Harry found two Shiny Stones, which Togepi liked being near and found pretty; Harry found that promising. Harry found Steelixite, Aggronite, multiple Alakazite, Sablenite, Mawilite, Shiny Stone, a Prism Scale, and he caught a Feebas. Harry began noticing source of Mega-Evolution energy and decided to study the new skill and possibly advance his Pokemon's powers further. Harry met Steven Stone and they talked about Mega Stones and a possible battle that occurred there in the past, Harry gave Steven an Aggronite and Steelixite and Steven challenged Harry to a battle. Harry swapped out his Pokemon and met Steven outside of Granite Cave. Harry VS Steven Stone *Five-on-five Pokemon Battle. **Mega Aggron VS Charizard: Aggron used Hyper Beam, which Charizard countered with Dragon Claw and a Fire Blast that was dispersed by Aggon's Dragon Claw and was followed up by a Flamethrower that dealt damage. Harry baited Steven by have Charizard use Draco Meteor and Steven took it, wasting a Protect on a move dealing minimal damage, and had it followed by a super-effective Blast Burn. It took another Blast Burn to defeat Mega Aggron. Harry returned Charizard, who could still battle later. **Lucario VS Gengar: Lucario was trapped with Mean Look, which Steven didn't order a counter too. Harry ordered Hypnosis be used, but Lucario dodged and attacked with Extreme Speed, but Gengar met it with Shadow Punch and managed a Hypnosis in the chaos. Gengar used Nightmare, Dream Eater, Toxic, and Hex to rapidly weaken Lucario. The combo was repeated until Lucario fainted. This was the easiest opponent they faced of Steven's Pokemon. **Magnezone VS Houndoom: Magnezone began with a barrage intended to put both trainers on equal footing and managed to defeat Houndoom despite taking major damage. **Magnezone VS Lapras: Harry used Lapras to lure Steven into sending his Magnezone back out, where it was hit with a Sing and Dream Eater combo that defeated it. **Scizor VS Magcargo: Steven attempted to use Scizor's Technician ability and Bullet Punch and Metal Claw his way to victory, but was stopped by Lava Plume and Flamethrower both times. **Skarmory VS Magcargo: Steven had Skarmory brutally attack Magcargo Toxic, Swift, Aerial Ace, and Steel Wing; dodging counter-attacks and healing any damage with Roost. Magcargo healed with Recover, and managed to defeat Skarmory with Yawn and Flamethrower. **Mega Metagross VS Mega Charizard: Metagross was quickly defeated by Flare Blitz and Blast Burn, much to Steven's shock. **Harry took his Pokemon for healing in Pokemon Center. Lavaridge Town *Harry easily won the Dynamo Badge, his fourth Gym Badge in Mauville City. *Caught a Magneton in Mauville Power Plant. *Trained and evolved his Pokemon alot. *Flannery's two Slugma were quickly defeated, but her second put Swampert to sleep with Yawn. Flannery's Torkoal was also quickly beaten. **Harry won the Heat Badge, his fifth badge. Valley of Steel & training *Harry caught a powerful but cruel Steelix and a Skarmory. *Caught Nero, a giant Whiscash. *Evolved Dusclops into Dusknoir. *All Pokemon level sixty or higher. Fortree City *Harry's Metagross easily defeated Winona's Altaria, Pelipper, and Swellow. **Harry won the Feather Badge and 6k PD. Harry has six badges. Post-Fortree City *Harry caught a level thirty Snorlax and began training it. *Trained several Pokemon to level 65. Mossdeep City *Harry had a short battle with Tate and Liza, winning the Mind Badge and 7k PD. *Harry began training his Pokemon to battle Juan the Sootopolis City Gym Leader. Weather Institute *After receiving a call from Lance, asking him to combat Team Aqua and Magma, Harry swapped his Pokemon and put on an identity concealing outfit & attacked the Institute. Harry took several Team Aqua Grunts prisoner without Pokemon, weapons, communications, and left them stunned. Harry took the info for Groudon and Kyogre and apprehended Brodie and Shelly and the Grunts with her. Harry reported his findings and actions to the leader of the G-Men and decided to capture the Regis and other Legendaries. Sootopolis *Harry challenged Juan, who informed Harry that it would be a five-on-five Pokemon battle, a Double Battle, and then a three-on-three battle. **Sealeo and Seaking were defeated with a Hypnosis, Hex, and Dream Eater combo with a Destiny Bond thrown in for redundancy. **Luvdisk was defeated with Quick Attack-Leaf Blade combo that shocked Juan with the brutality and ugliness of it. **Whiscash was defeated by a Solar Beam that was followed by Seed Bomb. **Juan's Milotic was defeated by Perish Song, but was heavily damaged by Aerial Ace and Solar Beam. *Six months until Ever Grand Conference starts. Training/Time Elapsed *Harry left to train on his families Hoenn estate and got all of his Pokemon up to at least level 85, but had several level 100s and moved beyond the known measuring system. The Regi Trio caught, with Charizard defeating them all. Harry trained them and taught them new moves to compensate for their weaknesses. *Harry was called by Lance and went to aid him against Team Aqua & Magma, and Groudon and Kyogre. When Harry arrived, he informed Teams Aqua and Magma that they were under arrest and waited until they were done laughter to have Rayquaza use Thunder Wave on both teams; with Archie being protected and Lance being given an antidote so that he could arrest them. Archie tried having Kyogre sink the land into the sea, but its powers were suppressed by Rayquaza. Harry left the Regis to aid Lance and went to supervise the battle with Kyogre; Kyogre was quickly beaten and Harry discreetly took both orbs to access Primal Reversion. *Harry was proclaimed a Dragon Master by Lance. *Death brought Sirius Black from Limbo to the Pokemon World, and Sirius began learning about this new world and its inhabitants and history. **Sirius was given Elixir of Life and de-aged to twenty-one and given a level 55 Tyranitar. **Sirius acquired an Absol through trade. Ever Grande Conference *Harry easily passed through the Preliminaries and qualifying rounds and placed Top 32. Harry insulted Scott, the founder and owner of the Battle Frontier, when Scott lied about them being Elite Four-level. Sirius caught a Houndour, Sneasel, and Corphish. Harry learned that Tyson's Sceptile and Metagross could Mega-Evolve and that Bill's Pokemon could Mega-Evolve. Harry and Bill briefly talked, and Harry learned that Bill was Rick's cousin. *Harry and Sirius plan to travel to Alola next during a gap-year of intense training. **Sirius caught a Houndour, Sneasel, Nuzleaf, and Corphish. *Ash defeated Morrison, advancing to the Top 8, and Tyson defeated a no-name to advance. *Harry VS Bill: Bill's Espeon quickly defeated by having its Shadow Ball redirected back to it and then being hit by Gengar's Shadow Ball. Bill's Alakazam and Medicharm were both easily defeated. Bill's Gallade was easily beaten by Dusknoir. Bill send out his Gardevoir next, which was Mega-Evolved and when Bill felt that his victory was secure, Harry trapped his Pokemon with Mean Look and Destiny Bond. Bill's Metagross was beaten in a short-but-brutal battle. **Harry won the battle with no Pokemon fainting. **Rick impersonated Bill's coach & lectured his more skilled cousin before being dismissed and escorted away by security. Harry found Rick's desire for revenge concerning and vowed to watch him, and possibly kill him as a last resort. **Ash placed Top 8. *Harry VS Tyson (Championship battle): Harry and his Pokemon dominated the battle with Tyson's Sceptile, Hariyama, Meowth, Shiftry, and Metagross put in the Pokemon Center with severe damage and requiring days to fully recover. Meowth had its already damaged legs virtually destroyed and would never walk again. Donphan badly injured, but wouldn't suffer permanent consequences for Tyson's idiocy. *Harry won the Ever Grande Conference, the title Champion of the Ever Grande Conference, and one million Pokedollars. *Harry acquired nine Eevee's, giving one to Sirius so that Sirius could have an Umbreon. Alola Travels *Harry caught desired Alolan Pokemon and other Pokemon, and trained his others. Sirius was trained and advanced to the Elite Four-level, due to intense training and guidance from Harry. Harry trained his newly acquired Pokemon to a similar level. Harry completed his Eevee evolution set, gained four dragons and three more Fairy-types. *Aether Foundation and Lusamine annoyed Harry with recruitment attempts and Harry responded by annihilating three worlds populated with Ultra Beasts; Ultra Ruin, Ultra Crater, and Ultra Deep Sea. The International Police approved this action to gain lasting progress in combating the Ultra Beasts, and Looker asked Harry to eliminate the Blacephalon too and Harry decided to kill some. *Harry caught a Drapion and Abomasnow, and gained the ability to use more Z-Moves. *Harry killed over a dozen Blacephalon. Sinnoh Travels *Harry and Sirius arrived in Sinnoh early to catch Pokemon and so that Harry could invest in an estate and other businesses. This would later double his wealth. *Harry captured a Starly, Spiritomb, Turtwig, Piplup, Bronzor, and a Shinx. Sirius captured a Spiritomb. *Harry won the Coal Badge; his first Sinnoh League badge. *Harry won the Forest Badge, his second badge. *Harry defeated Maylene, gaining his third badge, the Cobble Badge. *Crasher Wake was defeated, gaining Harry his fourth badge; the Fen Badge. **Harry gained five badges, one from an unnamed lesser Gym Leader. *Harry watched Paul get defeated, until Paul forfeited his match with Cynthia. Harry challenges Cynthia to a Pokemon battle, which she accepted. **Cynthia's Lucario, her second most powerful, was beaten by Blast Burn and Flare Blitz. **Cynthia's Spiritomb was beaten by Moonblast. Spiritomb was hindered by Misty Terrain and Imprison. **Cynthia's Togekiss was defeated by Thunder on the entire battlefield. **Cynthia's Gastrodon was defeated by Solar Beam, with Blast Burn superheating the ground for containment. **Cynthia forfeited after having only one Pokemon left, but Cynthia vowed to train to beat Harry. *Hadrian's Retreat: Harry warned Cynthia, Paul, Ash, Dawn, and Brock against trying to catch Pokemon there. Harry revealed that Giovanni' was serving 200 life sentences and his being psychic. Harry gave Paul a very harsh but true evaluation of his skill and performance. Harry gave Brock the Steelix he caught in the Valley of Steel: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Steelix_(AG058) Brock gave it to his brother. Harry begins his wooing of of Cynthia with her conditional support. Harry gave Cynthia a Garchompite and Lucarionite and the matching Key Stones. *Continued travels: Harry easily won his next Gym battles and had seven months to train for Sinnoh League conference. **Harry got all of his Pokemon to the Champion-level. **Sirius got all of his Pokemon at the Champion-level. **Harry heard rumors of Tobias and his Darkrai. Battle in Celestic Town *Harry was tasked by Agent Looker of the International Police to protect the Lustrous Orb from Team Galactic and agreed, seeking a good relationship with the IP. Harry quickly located dozens of TG people and took two commanders into custody and got Cyrus' name from their minds and locations of bases. *Team Galactic was quickly beaten down and Harry wiped out several bases. *Harry trained his Eevee set, Alolan Pokemon and Sinnoh Pokemon to level ninety. *Harry vowed to defeat Tobias and end his ambitions. *Harry acquired an Axew, Litwick, Deino, Plot ideas/notes *Train sometime on Mirage Island; Time flows differently and Harry can use magic to tell time. *Catch more legendaries. *Cynthia should have stronger Pokemon on next battle, all at least level 95, with Garchomp 100. Mega Lucario & Garchomp. *Harry is fifteen at Sinnoh League Conference. **Sixteen in Unova League Conference/// in Best Wishes 2 Rival Destinies and Adventures in Unova. *Cynthia in her early twenties (21) while Harry travels through Sinnoh. *Diantha 18/19 at most. *Have Chars achieve some goals and don't retcon levels. Put Iris in her place and inspire Ash to do the same. Have Ash place much higher in Unova league, but not defeat Harry. Maybe have Ash win the Kalos one. *Tobias' team: Darkrai, Latios, Latias, Entei, Lucario, Cresselia, Birds, Empoleon, OR Heatran, CTRL+F: The status quo of the Pokémon anime runs a cycle like this: *Harry's goal is to become an undefeatable Champion Trainer with multiple teams. Needs a team per type, with back-ups for injured and to command them like a Master. **Study Primal Reversion to augment his own Pokemon. **Learn to see Mega-Evolution Energy and channel it into his Pokemon. *Z-Moves; Harry has nothing to learn and could easily understand them and have his Pokemon perform them. *Ash a bad luck charm/black hole of mediocrity who hinders people from achieving their dreams. Teams of trainers/may return *Alex's team: Ampharos (mega-evolves): Dragon Pulse, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Electro Ball, D *Scizor: Bullet Punch, Metal Claw, Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Iron Head, D *Typhlosion: Eruption, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Flamethrower, *Heracross (mega-evolves): Counter, Brick Break, Mega Horn, Close Combat, Reversal, D *Gyarados: Twister, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, D *Jolteon: Thunder Fang, Thunder, Discharge, Thunder Wave, D Steven (Hoenn Champ) Metagross/Mega Metagross (Shiny): LVL: 85. Clear Body & Tough Claws Meteor Mash, Psychic, Flash Cannon, Protect, Shadow Ball, Earthquake, Metal Claw, Reflect, Magnet Rise, Hammer Arm, Aggron/Mega Aggron LVL: 77. Sturdy/Filter--powrs down sup-eff moves. D Hyper Beam, Dragon Claw, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Iron Tail, Thunder, Solar Beam, Protect, Skarmory LVL: 77. Sturdy D Toxic, Aerial Ace, Spikes, Steel Wing, Stealth Rock, Roost, Counter, Swift, Scizor LVL: 77. Technician D Bullet Punch, X-Scissor, Silver Wind, Metal Claw, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Steelix LVL: 77. Lucario LVL: 77. D Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Psychic, High Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/448.shtml Magnezone LVL: 76. Magnet Pull & Analytic D Thunder, Zap Cannon, Magnet Rise, Hidden Power fire, Thunder Wave, Mirror Coat, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/462.shtml Bill, Rick's cousins Pokemon: Metagross LVL: 60. Clear Body/Light Metal & Tough Claws. Mega-Evolves into Mega Metagross. Hammer Arm, Confusion, Metal Claw, Magnet Rise, Take Down, Bullet Punch, Miracle Eye, Zen Headbutt, Psychic, Agility, Meteor Mash, Iron Defense, Hyper Beam, Gallade LVL: 60. D Slash, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Quick Guard, Aerial Ace, Heal Pulse, Psycho Cut, Teleport, Confusion, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/475.shtml Gardevoir LVL: 60. Mega-Evolves into Mega-Gardevoir. Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Healing Wish, Double Team, Teleport, Confusion, Disarming Voice, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining Kiss, Psychic, Imprison, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/282.shtml Alakazam LVL: 60. D Teleport, Psybeam, Disable, Miracle Eye, Reflect, Psycho Cut, Recover, Psychic, Future Sight, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/065.shtml Medicham LVL: 60. Pure Power: The Pokémon’s Attack stat is doubled in battle while having this ability. D Zen Headbutt, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Detect, Confusion, Force Palm, High Jump Kick, Reversal, Recover, Counter, https://www.serebii.net/pokedex-sm/308.shtml Espeon LVL: 60 D Psychic, Light Screen, Reflect, Shadow Ball, Psyshock, Trick, Calm Mind, Ash's Best Ash's: Pikachu (Champ), Charizard (Champ), Snorlax (Elite), Heracross (E), Donphan (E), Sceptile (Champ), Torkoal (E), Kingler (E), Category:Timelines